


In the Lion's Mouth

by duh_i_write



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character of Color, Community: open_on_sunday, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is too simple to say it had been building for years, before Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Lion's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Use of one offensive word for gay people. You have been warned.

This? Began before Sunnydale, with his first kiss: sixteen, a bleached blue eyed punk, Robin kissed him hard enough to cut their lips, before he beat the little faggott's face in.

No, further, with little boy dreams: a lion, yellow and black, chasing him alone through the park. No mama to save him.

Something stuck to him early: a burr sprouting slender twisting things, growing slowly towards the surface, supine until now, in Cleveland, kissing yet another bleached, blue eyed punk hard enough to bleed.

Later, he would allow the lion to catch up, to devour him bite by bite.


End file.
